


Ladies Lift Ladies

by AlixxBlack



Series: Trope Challenge [6]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dating is hard, F/F, Feminism, Trope writing, bad date trope, flame princess is having a bad night, ladies love ladies, love tropes, marceline likes to flirt, she is a flirt pro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: Trope #27 of 30, per the list seen on Twitter in a series of tweets by @ selpukuPrompt: ‘I was on a first date that went horribly wrong (either being stood up or the person is awful) but you, a stranger helped me and since then we became good friends’ (or more)
Relationships: Flame Princess/Marceline
Series: Trope Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ladies Lift Ladies

The sausage server stops at Flame Princess’s table for the fifteenth time. “Do you think you’d like to order food so you’re not sitting here alone?”

This is the wrong thing to ask. Flame Princess flares up and growls fiercely at the sausage man. “I - am - not - ready - to - order!”

Seeing a bad situation at work, Marceline sidles up next to the sausage server and shoves him to the side. “Get out of here,” she laughs and then takes a seat across from Flame Princess.

“What are you doing?” Flame Princess asks, still flared up and cranky.

“Saving your date,” she laughs. “I think we should get out here. Breakfast kingdom is too sweet for my tastes.”

Flame Princess rolls her eyes. “Don’t you spend all of your time with Princess Bubblegum in the Candy Kingdom?”

Marceline shrugs. “Probably, but I’m looking for a change of scenery.”

Flame Princess ponders what Marceline is saying, though she wonders how she knew that it was a bad date. Though, being stood up can pretty obvious. Maybe the princess was hoping for too much out of her romance life. Not many people can stand the heat of dating a princess, let alone one that is on fire. Letting up on her fiery prowess, Flame Princess takes her normal form and rests her face in her hands with her elbows propped on the table.

“This is stupid,” she declares.

Marceline promptly agrees. “It is stupid. Why ask someone out and not show up. What a loser.”

“What?” Flame Princess gasps. “Are you calling me a loser?”

“Cool it, girlfriend. The stupid prince that didn’t show up today is the loser,” she replies calmly with a smile on her face. “So what do you say? Let’s burn this place and find someone else to be awesome?”

This makes Flame Princess snort, but she knows that Marceline doesn’t mean for her to burn the place down literally. Accepting that she’s been stood up is pretty hard, but it doesn’t seem like the end of the world at that moment. It would seem that there’s a reason the Marceline is called the Vampire Queen and not the Vampire Princess. Her advice is definitely worth taking, Flame Princess decides, and they leave the Breakfast Kingdom Diner with smiles on their faces.

“Thanks, Marceline, I appreciate it a bunch,” Flame Princess declares as they leave.

Grinning, “No probs, girlfriend. Ladies lift ladies, ya know?”

Flame Princess likes the sound of that.

_ Ladies lift ladies. _


End file.
